Talk:Gary "Roach" Sanderson
His gun I don't think that his gun is an IMBEL. It looks like some sort of AR-15 variant. Imrlybord7 12:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I thought it was a Bushmaster ACR, looking where the cocking handle is and the shape of the barrell guard Yeah, it's definitely the Bushmaster ACR. Imrlybord7 21:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Name Change Shouldn't we call him Gary Sanderson instead of just Sanderson? It seems to make the article more complete. We should do this for the Polonsky article too. 01:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :As per COD:FNP, all first names for characters must have an official source to back it up. Until a link can be provided, it has to stay simply as "Sanderson". 20:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) His first name is shown in any gameplay vid that starts from the very beginning of Cliffhanger. Imrlybord7 19:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Why is every one getting so riled up about this? He may not even be the primary protagonist.--Slacky!!! 12:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone know Polonsky's real name then yes, change it. BBuzz 13:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sanderson from Black Hawk Down could be related to Sanderson in MW2 I was watching BHD today, and there was a Delta Force operator named Sergeant Sanderson. Could he be related to Sanderson from MW2? Outlaw 2-5 No, I don't think so. Sergeant Sanderson was based on Paul Howe, who was a Delta operator and fought in that battle. And I don't think Sanderson was related to that Sanderson from MW2. Shockeye7665sc Stupidest... idea... ever. Imrlybord7 19:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I agree!!--Slacky!!! 16:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Nationality I don't know for sure, but I think Sanderson must be American, because Sanderson is mostly an American name (From what I've seen). But some british have the name of Sanderson so he could be British, I don't know, unless since Task Force 141 is multinational, it'd be that Sanderson could be from American Special Forces under MacTavish. Shockeye7665sc But gary is a british name! get with the program!!! You know, he could even be Canadian. All his name tells us for sure is that he is likely to be from a first-world country that speaks primarily English. Until either the game comes out or official information is released on the matter, we can't be sure. 20:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) At least we know he's not Russian! I am staggered that you think Sanderson is an American name, it is NOT, the name as we more or less know it was introduced into the North of British Isles some 1000 years ago. And Gary? I honestly can't think of a more working class English name. Talbot6832 18:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You know what? In Hong Kong "Gary" is a common name in the office. So how is it possible that you say "Gary" is a what nationality person? It could be any nationality's name. - Pk123db456 21:03, 25 July 2009 (+8:00 GMT) For references sake Gary means Spear in Old Anglo-Saxon English. Needless to say, Sanderson is operating with MacTavish, a British SAS operative, which would lead one to believe that Gary is indeed a fellow SAS man. I would have thought putting two and two together would state the obvious. Talbot6832 13:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we do know what you mean, but it does not mean stating the 'confirmed'. It is 99% agreeable that Roach is an SAS operative (and that he is then also a Brit), but as confirmation for confirmation's sake, we need to take it as that he could be of any nationality (and any military unit). Attack Rhino 13:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well think it would be cool if his nationality would remain unknown, so that why we could imagine what country he was from. williamstrother 5:10, 2 September 2009 (UTC) We dont post what people think is "cool", we post what is explicitly stated in game. Go find the fanon wiki if you want to make stuff up WouldYouKindly 22:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Age Stop adding his birth as '1986' unless you have proof. Moozipan Cheese 19:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Were does the fact that he is 29 come from? And if he is 29 why would he be born 1992?? Well i apologize for my mistake for his age but now i think he is 19 years old. williamstrother 3:29, 2 September 2009 (UTC) You THINK, you dont KNOW Stop adding it WouldYouKindly 20:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well i want our hero to a young soldier you got a problem with that. williamstrother 5:08, 2 September 2009 (UTC) Because this is not the fanon wiki, we dont just make crap up and post it as fact WouldYouKindly 22:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) SANDERSON i looked up his name on my ipod translator and its 87.6% british, 5.1% irish and 7.3% american SAS? Where was it confirmed that he was in SAS? If it can't be cited then I'm just going delete that line. Chief z 00:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) All one can say, is that he is most likely a part of a Special Forces outfit. Attack Rhino 04:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) To add to what I said before, even though it is not explicitly stated, it would be more than unlikely that Soap would be working with someone outside the SAS on a two man SAS mission. Attack Rhino 22:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The SAS usualy prefer to work in small groups, but I think the official number is a small sqaud of 4 men.--Slacky!!! 18:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is what I am thinking. It just would not make sense to have a two man team, and one of them not be an SAS soldier. It just would not make sense. The only pity, is that this is still a possibility; even a 1% chance of Roach not being SAS sadly means that we cannot say he is. Attack Rhino 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Haven't been here for a while. I didn't doubt he was in the SAS(he most likely is), I just had a problem with the line "It has been confirmed he is in the SAS" as it had no citation. Anyhow, it was deleted. Three months guys. Chief z 11:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :True, three months. I guess as we do need to keep it as plausible but unconfirmed for now. Attack Rhino 21:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Mile High Club You could have been playing as "Roach" in "Mile High Club." I don't think so, IW said it was just a mission they liked that they couldn't fit into the story.CAW4 21:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Family and Girlfriend? Well i want Roach to have parents, a little sister and a hot girlfriend, i think that would be cool. This is not the fanon wiki. No. WouldYouKindly 22:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Since you dont seem to know how things work around here: I'll refer you to this page WouldYouKindly 23:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can we just IP ban this guy from editing? CAW4 00:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) What the hell makes people wake up one day and say: "I'm a fan of Call of Duty, I can write any sort of crap that might be true in an alternate universe within the game". Whether it's that guy who filled in the birthdays, or this clown who's acting like a two year old ("Well, i want..."), I'm sick of it. This is a quasi-encyclopedic depot for information on anything directly related to the Call of Duty series, not some place like Disneyland where "your wildest dreams will come true". 01:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well, he keeps signing his posts as Williamstrother(spelling?), and, as you might know, he was banned for a week four days ago for adding that kind of BS to the articles. Looks to me like he still doesnt get it. (And actually, if it is him, he was banned for a week on the 29th so that would be curcumventing a ban as well, which might mean a few more weeks without his nonsense if the admins get wind of it) WouldYouKindly 02:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Bull'shit', like hell I'm gonna let him prance around this institution and let him bop his little wand of ignorance on whatever random page his dusty brain thinks is best for deconstructing. I'm getting some admins over here, because people like him should be drowned, at the least. 03:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Good idea, I had to revert several of his edits before his account got suspended, it's pretty tiresome dealing with him, he's obviously never going to get what a wiki is and why we dont let his fanon bullcrap in here (in fact i'm almost 100% sure that some of his pulled-out-the-northbound-end-of-a-southbound-bull birthdates are still on some of the character pages. EDIT: I was right, I found at least 6 in the 25 or so I looked at. Will fix the rest tomorrow, I have college in the morning.) WouldYouKindly 03:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :William if you add anymore unverified facts I am going to ban you for a year. I am sick and tired of you being such a nuisance. You have contributed nothing worthwile in your entire editing career, and you do is piss off other editors. Darkman 4 07:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Screw it, I banned his IP for a month. Darkman 4 07:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC)